A Road trip with My ex
by BigCityDreams4ever
Summary: Before Nate and Blair broke up, they both planned a road trip to spend time with each other. But that was months ago, now that their broken up and Nate has everything for the road trip, it will be the road trip with their ex. N/B,C/B,Co-writer:luvs2shop71
1. Lonely boy

**A/N: Hey! What's up,it's xoxocullengurl09 here. This fanfic is a N/B fanfic, but i'm more into C/B , but i couldn't picture Chuck as a road trip person, so yea. Well I hope you guys will enjoy this one!!!! **

* * *

**Spotted: C and B making out while N watches, lonely. Aww why so lonely N? You kitties play safe now, until then,**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo gossip girl**

**(N POV)**

It's been months since Blair and I were together. After that gossip blast from gossip girl, gossip girl is right. I am lonely. When I let Blair go, I thought I would get some peace, but actually I'm miserable. Right when I was about to walk to class, someone called out my name.

"Nathaniel," the only person calls me that is

"Chuck."I greeted back.

"I saw what gossip girl posted."

"Well, you actually believed it?" I said with a normal voice, trying to hide the truth.

"I actually did believe it. The fact that you and Blair broke up,and that your not over her worries me."

"Well what are you going to do about it?" finally standing up to chuck.

"Just stay away from my _girlfriend!" _Chuck shouted, giving me a death glare.

**Spotted:C and B fighting it off 4 our own Queen B. Looks like C won the was by putting it off with his word. Well, that leaves N the new lonely boy. Like they say, friendship comes first, but acording to C and N, theirs is just dead. Well keep me posted.**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo,gossip girl**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(later that day)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Nate walked triedly to his bed until he tripped over something. Without knowing what it was, he looked at it. It was a box full with maps and forms about **

**road trip stuff. Nate was amazed what he saw. It was the road trip he and Blair planned for the summer like 6 months ago. They planned that trip cause**

**they didn't think they spend enough time with each other. Nate wondered if Blair still wanted to go.**

* * *

**Blair was just laying there lonely watching Breakfast at Tiffanys. Wishing Chuck was there with her, but now Chuck is always working (Bass industries). **

**Blair wanted someone, actually anyone. So she took out her phone out to call Serena.**

**"Hey,.... Nate? Can you come over?"**

**Spotted: N goin over 2 B's? I thought C gave N his word? Careful B havin N over one night can change a lot. Play safe B. Until then, keep **

**me posted.**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo,gossip girl**

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you like it, love it, or hate it? Well PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! It will help me update offen and it will make my **

**day!!!! Well I hope you guys are having a great weekend!!!! Reviews are loved!!!! Until then peace out!!!!!**


	2. New divide

**Hey!! I'm so sorry for not updating!! I was so busy with my new co-writer luvs2shop71 for this story. Thank you so much for all the reviews!!!I was so busy, I had to write this when I was camping. Well me and luvs2shop71 hopes you guys will enjoy this chapter!!!**

* * *

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hey Nate? It's me, B." Blair said with a sad voice.

"Is everything alright?" I asked with a worried voice.

"Yea." Blair said with a strange tone.

"Blair." I said, knowing that she wasn't telling me the truth.

"Can you come over?" Blair asked

Right when Blair said those words I was shocked. Then I pause, think what to say to her.

"Um... Yea, sure." I answered, "I'll be there in 15 minutes.

I quickly jumped up and changed into the green sweater she bought me so many years ago, thinking that it would cheer her up. She seemed very depressed on the phone. Then I ran to catch a cab that got me to her penthouse in record time. For some reason, my heart started beating faster and faster as the elevator reached up to her floor, it was probably because I didn't know how to make her feel better. _It's not like I'm still in love with her, right?_ I quickly pushed out that thought out of my head as I heard her heals as she descended down the stairs coming closer and closer. Then I saw her beautiful face. Now my heart was beating so fast and hard, I bet Blair could have heard it.

"Hey." I greeted her, with one of my warm smiles.

"Hey." she greeted back with a soft voice.

"So are you okay?"I asked,"cause you sounded a little sad on the phone."

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to be with someone right now." she answered, looking down at her shoes.

"Oh, what happen to Chuck?" I asked.

"Bass Industries." she answered.

"Serena?" I also asked.

"Went out with her mom."

"Oh, so that just leaves me." I said.

"Yeah." she replied, looking into my deep blue eyes.

An hour later, we were watching Breakfast at Tiffany's,of course, the Blair's head crashed onto my chest as she fell asleep._ 'She looks so peaceful and beautiful when she sleeps,'_ I thought. When the movie was over, I picked her up and walked over to her bed. As I walked, with her in my arms, the door opened.

"What the hell are you doing?!" A voice called out behind me. And I knew that voice. It was Chuck.I'm screwed.

"Look Chuck, it's not what you think I-"

"Oh so you weren't carrying my girlfriend and-"

"Please Chuck stop, you'll wake her up."

I closed the door and prayed to God that Blair wouldn't hear any part of the conversation.

"Oh look who suddenly cares, maybe if you cared months ago, you would still be together."

"But we're not okay. I don't have feelings for her anymore and plus, Chuck, your my best friend I would never do that you."

"Don't you dare turn the blame okay, your the one with your best friend's girlfriend in your arms. And you seriously think that I would believe that you don't have feelings for her anymore? I see the way you look at her and suddenly you show up at her house, don't you think this is just so coincidental? If you seriously and honestly don't care about her why are you here?"

"Look, she just needed someone to talk to, and I was there, you and Serena were both too busy, if it makes you feel any better, I was her last choice."I didn't know why I felt like throwing up after saying those words.

"Well it doesn't, but you know what would, you staying away from _my_ girlfriend and me! Just leave us alone and let us be together stop trying to interfere, your attempts are futile. She doesn't love you just accept it!"

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. I just wanted to update soon. Remember to review!! Hey have any1 seen the new harry potter movie yet? I thought it was awesome!!! Well I hope you guys are having a great summer!!! Peace out every1!!**


	3. Who you are without me

**Hey!!!! I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!! I have been busy lately with school, and starting to have a lot of homework. Anyways I'll try to update more. Anyways I was going to update last week, but something came up. So when I was in my math class I was thinking stuff, cause my math teacher is very boring so I looked out the window and saw a girl and boy walking off campus and riding off, then it remined me of this story so yeah, anyways I hope you will enjoy this chapter. But before I want to start the chapter I want to get a big thanks to Jenkkixx who reviewed. *give hug*.**

* * *

****

B's POV

"Nate," I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes to the morning sun. There  
was no reply.  
"Nate?" I said again. Then I jumped right out of bed, hoping to see  
his beautiful face. I looked around and saw no one. As I looked around  
I made a disappointing face, but washed it off quickly when I got a text.

As The Sun Sets the Sky,  
Tears May Pass You By.  
As Leaves Begin To Fall,  
You Might Not Know At All  
But I Am Here for You  
~Nate

I smiled to myself. He is so sweet.  
"Who is?"  
Oops I didn't realize I said it out loud.  
"Chuck what are you doing here?"  
"Ummmm I'm your boyfriend I didn't think I needed an invitation to  
come to your house."  
"Yeah sorry I guess I'm just tired." Yeah tired dreaming about a  
certain "friend". "Of course your always welcome here." I said half  
meaning it. Then my phone caught my attention and I started thinking  
about Nate's green eyes and his adorable consideration and his....  
"So uhhhh who?" Chuck said breaking me out of my trance.  
"Who what?"  
"Who is so sweet." Chuck said, fearing the answer was a four letter  
word for ex-best friend.  
"Um, Humphrey. He wrote a poem for Serena, and he send it to me,  
asking if she would like it."I lied.  
"Humphrey talks to you?" Chuck asked.  
"Yeah, about Serena." I lied again," Anyways do you have any plans  
tonight? Cause I was hoping we can get together for dinner."  
"Can't, have to work late."  
"Skip it," I told him, wanting to finally spend a night together.  
"Can't again, it's a meeting" Chuck said.  
"Fine." I said, giving up and looking down so Chuck won't see my sad face.  
"Aww B, I'm sorry but, I have to go, but I'm make it up to to you  
tomorrow night, I promise."  
"Okay." I answered, feeling a little better.  
" Well I got to go. Can't be late. Bye B" Chuck said, kissing me on  
the top of my head.  
"I love you." I told him. But by the time I said it, he was already gone.

After I said those three words I couldn't help but think that I was  
just lying to myself,  
I didn't really love Chuck, I just wanted to make it work, and Nate  
was making it hard. But I just couldn't bring myself to break up with  
Chuck because I wasn't sure if Nate felt the same way, and if he  
didn't at least I would have a back-up. Plus Chuck was really trying  
to make it work and it gives me great pride to say I tamed the  
womanizer and made him my own and he didn't cheat on me yet so I think  
I'll stay with him.

I felt very lonely after Chuck left and I had nothing to do so I called Serena to meet up with me but she wasn't  
home, probably with Dan, again, I thought.  
I really wanted to call Nate after he sent that sweet text, I just  
couldn't get him out of my mind. So I took my phone out and dialed his  
number.

"Hello?" A lazy voice answered.  
Shit, I probably woke him up. I thought.  
"Um, hey Nate. Did you just wake up? Well I'm sorry if-"  
"No, it fine. So what do you need? Do you want breakfast? Cause I can  
go get some and go over to your house." Nate explained.  
"Oh, that would be great." I replied with a big smile on my face.  
"Cool, so I'll come by around 9?" Nate asked wondering if it would be  
a perfect time.  
"Yeah, that would be awesome." I replied, couldn't help but feel like  
a little school girl, when their talking to their crush.  
"So I'll see you later." Nate mentioned  
"Ok see you at 9." I told him and then hung up.  
Well it's 8:49, that Nate will be here in 11 minutes. I though,  
counting down the minutes  
Then I looked what I was wearing. I was still in my sleeping gown.  
All well, it's just Nate anyways. I thought to myself.

But deep down I knew the reason why I wanted to stay in my pajamas, I wanted to look less attractive and maybe sparks wouldn't fly between me and Nate like last time.

Yeah like pajamas could really extinguish and old flame.

A light knock at the door brought me out of my trance and Nate's gorgeous face soon followed after with a crooked grin.

"Oh come on don't look so sad to see me. I bear gifts... errr breakfast."

Haha hey Nate of course I'm upset I'm like practically starving and you've kept me waiting so long! Thanks for finally showing up."

How do you expect me to get on my feet right away, you know Satuday is my sleep til Sunday day."

"You know you wanted to come. Now bring on the food!"

A box of pastries and cofee later, I couldn't stop laughing, being Nate was just so... fun. No chasing him, no games, he was just there unconditionally there for me. I couldn't remember a time when I was this happy not even with Chuck.

BEEP BEEP

Speaking of the devil...

B,

Can't make it to dinner tomorrow night

So sorry but you know how business is...

Love you.

-C

"What's wrong?" Nate asked

Nate must have seen my reaction.

"Nothing."

"Blair, you know you can tell me anything right? I'm hear for you, heck I'll always be there for you."

I hesitated, not because I didn't want to say anything, but because I didn't now what to say.

"You know you can tell me anything. I don't know about you but these past days have been fun for me, I really feel like we're friends. You are my friend and as a friend I'm here for you, you can tell me, I don't bite, unless you want me to." He added with a smile.

" I really do care about you Blair, even though we're not together, I'll always love you."

Those were the words I wanted to here, those words were the ones I've been waiting for all my life, those three words. Too bad he meant love as in friends...

* * *

There it is!! Finally. Anyways I hope you guys are enjoying you weekend. Can't you believe Gossip girl is back on Monday?! I'm so excited!!!! I'm also exited for One Tree Hill!!!! Has anyone watched the show The vampire diaries yesterday?? Well, I did and I love it and the books too! But I hate how people are like OMG! The vampire diaries are so copying twilight. The truth is, is that The Vampire Diaries series came out years before twilight so yeah. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Peace out!


	4. never say never

**A/N: Hey you guys!!! I know it's been a while but school is crazy now(not in a good way)!!! And I have been under the weather cause my friend has the swine flu and my boyfriend i have been with for like a year now broke up with me. :( So I'm sorry that i have putting that on you guys. Well anyways again I'm so so sorry. Thank you so much for those of you who gave up like 2 minutes of your life into a heart warming review!!!! So thank you GGLover-1 and CalGrl93! You guys are the best!!!!!!!!!!! *Huggs* for you!!! Anyways so the other day I was listening to Kris Allen's new song, Live like we're dying. And it inspired me. So I used that inspiration and wrote this chapter with my co-writter luvz2shop72. So here it is!!! Chapter 4!!! And I hope you guys enjoy your 3 day weekend!! **

* * *

B POV

I was chewing my bottom lip, thinking if I should show Nate the text from Chuck.

"Come on B" Nate begged "Maybe I can help."

"Fine" I gave in, giving him my phone. As he was reading the text hefrowned. Then he spoke.

"Is he always doing this now?" Nate asked.

"Pretty much now" I replied

"Then tonight you should suprise him by going to his office and take him out for dinner" Nate said, explaining the plan.I thought about it for a while.

"That would be perfect" I exclaimed  
"Yeah, I knew you would like that idea." Nate said, jokingly popping  
up his shirt collar, looking wise.  
"Don't flatter yourself, now Nate." I answered jokingly "But thank you."

"Your welcome" Nate said, giving me a big smile, then he looked at his watch.  
"Oh, shit, I have to go, so I'll catch you later, after the dinner,  
wait unless you guys are going to......" Nate stopped with an awkward  
pause.  
"Yeah, we probably will." I giggled  
"Okay, then I'll meet up with you tomorrow morning." Nate re planning  
"Sure, that will be great." I circuited Nate's plan.  
"Well, good luck with tonight." Nate said, as he walk to the door to go.  
"Thanks, bye now." telling him good bye.  
"Bye Blair"  
Then I shut the door and went back upstairs to get everything ready  
for tonight.

** *I LOVE STEFAN SALVATORE***

**N POV**

_'God damn it Nate, what are you thinking?'_ I thought to myself, _'trying to  
get Blair closer to Chuck? I mean we all know he's cheating on try to make her get even closer to a heart breaker?'_  
When I got to my house, I went straight up to my room and packed up  
all my clothes.  
'_You know what, I'm going to take a little vacation. A road trip, and  
try to forget Blair. I'll try to have the summer of my life. Without  
Blair,Chuck,or anyone. Start out fresh._'  
As I was packing, something dropped on the floor with a loud crash. I  
looked around with an alarmed face. Then I saw a picture of me and Blair at the beach. And I was giving her a piggyback ride.  
When I was looking that the picture I thought to myself why I still had it.  
I thought about keeping it but what was the point? _Why would I keep it when me and Blair are nothing but friends, also me starting fresh.'_  
I looked around for the trash can in my room and walked over it and  
dropped it in, pretending to feel that, I kept telling myself that I'm going to start out fresh,  
and find someone more alive. **(Heehee, if anyone have seen the vampire diaries you would get it!)**

**B POV**

I waited for him to turn around, to tell me that chuck was the wrong guy and it was him that I should be with, that he was still in love with me. _Of course that didn't happen, why would it why would I want it to happen, I have Chuck... But Nate, he just walked out of my room, out of my life, like he always did. Maybe we weren't meant to be together, that's the reason we never worked, he was never there. Chuck is always there right? Well not tonight.... or any other night this week actually... _I thought to myself.

But still, why would Nate push me to go out with Chuck? Of course it must be because he doesn't love me anymore, maybe its really Chuck I'm supposed to be with after all, maybe Nate it was just lust for his physical perfection, not the real thing. I decided to stop at that because I knew it wasn't true, I felt that if I kept telling myself I didn't still love him, it would finally come true but life's never really that simple. I need to stop thinking about Nate, Chuck's my boyfriend, I need to go get ready to see him. I tried to dig the thought of Nate in the back of my mind but it didn't work, it never worked. So the whole time I was changing, adjusting my make-up, putting on my heels, throwing whatever was in the pantry inside of a basket, getting ready to see my boyfriend, I was thinking of Nate the whole time. This can't be healthy. Blair you love Chuck! He's your boyfriend you can't think about Nate, he's just a friend, besides, he'll never love you the same way anyways.

I looked in the mirror ready to go see Chuck, went to grab a coat, then walked outside to call a cab. Minutes later a taxi stopped a few feet away from me.

"Off to?" The taxi driver asked when I got in the cab.

"Bass Industries" I reply to the taxi driver

"Sure thing, Miss" the driver answered.

It was a pretty long ride to Bass Industries...... 30 minutes later the car stopped.

"Here, it is" The driver said as the car stopped.

"Oh, yeah, um here" I said looking through my purse finding a 50 dollar bill.

"Keep the change," I told the driver, giving the money to the driver.

"Thanks hon, have a nice night." the driver said taking the money.

When I got out of the car, I shut the door before the car drove and entered the building in front of me. Every step I took felt like a step away from Nate I saw Chuck's assistant.

"Um, is Chuck in his office?" I asked.

"Yeah, just go right in" the assistant answered.

"Thanks." I said to the assistant, walking away from Chuck's assistant and to Chuck's office. I took a couple steps towards the office and heard moans and little screams. I had a confused look on my face. 'This can't be happening' I thought as my eyes watered. I took 3 more steps forward to the door nervously. As my hand reached the door knob, I closed my eyes, hoping that he's not with a girl. I turned the door knob and entered in the room. I looked around the eyes stopped at a scene that shattered my heart into a million pieces. There was Chuck, sitting on his office chair with a slut, half dressed on top of him. They were kissing each other with moans coming out, and while undressing each other.

I was still standing there, still developing what was happening. Then I started crying, letting out little sobs. Moments later I let a loud sob slip out from my throat. The moaning stopped.

"Blair." He huffed, pushing off the slut away from him. Walking over to me.

"Get a-aaaway from me." I said, while crying.

"Come on Blair, I'm sorry" Chuck said, thinking he can get away with that.

"No, I'll never forgive you." I told him, backing away from him. Letting the tears rushing down my cheeks.

"Come on Blair. Please?" said Chuck, asking for forgiveness.

"Never." I spat at him venom in my voice. Running out of the room getting away from everything that just happened and running to the only person who could make me feel wanted, Nate.

**N POV**

_'Finally ready for the road trip'_ I thought to myself.

_Checking time_, I said in my head, looking down on the list in front of me.

_Gas is full, check_

_fuel check, check_

_money, check _

_clothes, check_

_food, check_

_Forgetting Blair, che-_ ,before I checked it off someone interrupted me.

"N-nate?" A small, sad voice said. The voice was sniffing like they're crying. I turned around and saw a red-eyed Blair, with her make-up messed up, and tears running down her cheek.

"Blair? What happen?" I asked the broken girl in front of me, pulling her to my chest.

"C-c-cccchuck- ch-heat-t-ted-oon- mmeee." Blair said, sobbing between every word.

"Where is he? I'm going to kick his ass." I demand, wanting to kill that jackass.

"Don't-t l-l-leave m-m-mee." Blair whimpered like a little cute puppy. "I just want to get away from everything." She said, trying to stop the sobbing.

I thought about bringing Blair on the road trip, but the whole point of the trip was to find someone new. But then again, if I just leave her here then she'll run back to Chuck.

"Then come with me on a road trip and forget everything." I told Blair

"What? Like right now?" Blair asked looking at the car behind me.

"Yeah, right here, right now." I answered her with a bright smile, cheering her up."Let's go."

The she nodded. I put my hand behind her back leading her to the passager seat, open the door for her. And closed it when she got in, ran over to my side, and started the car. Then I started thinking about how everything just changed because of Blair being with me now.

"Are you okay?" Blair asked, I looked into her eyes, she must have gotten better.

"I am now." I answered back and drove.

* * *

**ROAD TRIP!!!!!!!! Hahaha, that was from luz2shop72. Anyways what did you guys think? I hope you guys enjoy your 3 day weekend!!! Yay!!! Anyways Reviews will warm up my broken heart. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


	5. Living in the sky with diamonds

**A/N: Hey you guys!!! Yeah, it's been a while but here I am!! Happy thanksgiving everyone!! It's the time of year where you get together with your family and stuff yourself with food. Then the next day you get up early and burn off all the calories you ate from the night on thanksgiving by shopping because it's BLACK FRIDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The day I always wait for, every year!!!!. And I want to thank everyone who reviewed!!! Also Glee is on tonight!!! YAY! Anyways heres the chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

**B POV**

It's been an hour since the beginning of the trip and my phone has been ringing ever since. There were phone calls and text messages from Chuck. I didn't bother to look at them. Then, for the 99th time my phone rang, again. It was Chuck again, with a text message. It probably said I'm sorry B blah blah blah......

"So, Chuck can't leave you alone. Huh?" Nate asked, hearing the phone ringing.

"Yeah," I replied back.

"Do you still love him?" Nate directed.

" I can't possibly be in love with someone who doesn't love me enough to stay faithful." I added, " And I don't know if I can go through love again without getting hurt. Every relationship I get into, hurts me. And I hate it."

"Oh," Nate asserted, looking the other way.

At that point, I noticed that Nate looked way, and was think about our past relationship." Nate, I didn't really meant ours. Cause that lasted for like years. We started when we were like in first grade, but until...."

"Yeah," Nate responded, knowing what I everything went silent. Seconds later Nate turned on the radio.

_Take your sweet,sweet time_

_Cuz I'll be here, when you change your mind_

_Take your sweet,sweet time_

_I'll be here for you baby_

_Anytime_

_I'm feeling you pull away_

_'Cause letting go isn't easy for me_

_But you'll never fly_

_With someone else's wings,I know_

_Wherever you go_

_Take your sweet,sweet time_

_I'll be here, when you change your mind_

_Take your sweet,sweet time_

_I'll be here for you baby_

_Anytime_

_I will never stand in your way_

_Whereever your heart may lead you_

_I will love you the same_

_And I will be your comfort everyday_

_Do you hear the words I say_

N POV

Wow, I haven't heard this song in a while. I started humming to the catchy beat and finally caught on, this applies to how I feel about Blair, I hope she doesn't catch that. I quickly changed the radio station hoping that Blair wouldn't notice.

"Why'd you switch the station Nate, I like that song and I haven't heard it in ages."

I reluctantly switched it back praying the whole time that Blair was too dull to catch on to the lyrics, but she was always smart, I still think she should've gotten into Yale, but screw Yale it doesn't deserve her. God I hope she doesn't notice.

"Nate, you've always been there for me, through thick and thin, you've always been there to pick up the pieces, to clean the mess I made, to help me through the day. Even though I treated you like crap, your still there for me."Blair reworded the song into our relationship, "And I'm thankful to have you. Thanks Nate."

"Your very welcome," I told her, giving her a warm smile. She leaned over to me, feeling her ruby, soft, red lips pressed against my cheek. As she kissed me on the cheek, i felt a shock, and when she pulled away, my face was heating up. I turned red, but quickly recovered. Soon after, everything went awkward again. I decide to turn up the radio again. The song was catchy, but I didn't know the song. All of a sudden Blair started singing.

_Oh-Ooh_

_Oh-Ooh_

_Oh-Ooh_

_Oh-Ooh_

_Gimme music, now I need it_

_Gotta lose it, wanna move it_

_Faster, louder_

_Keep it going all night_

_I can take it to the limit_

_Move it, how I like_

_Bodies poppin_

_Never stopping_

_Feelin free like I'm alive_

_Ive become a wild thing (yeah uh huh) I know that_

_Ive become a wild thing (yeah uh huh) So what?_

_This music makes my heart sing (yeah uh huh) You know that_

_Ive become a wild thing (uh oh oh)_

_I know you see me with my body moving out of control_

_I know you see me, dont you know that I got body control_

_This beats electric baby, shockin me right down to my soul_

_I know you see me I got b-b-body control_

_(I-I got body control, I-I Ive said I got body control)_

_I can move my body, body_

_You know I like to party_

_Tell the DJ, girls are ready, leave that beat to drop_

_I can take it to the limit_

_Move it, how I like_

_Bodies poppin_

_Never stopping_

_Feelin free like I'm alive_

_Ive become a wild thing (yeah uh huh) I know that_

_Ive become a wild thing (yeah uh huh) So what?_

_This music makes my heart sing (yeah uh huh) You know that_

_Ive become a wild thing (uh oh oh)_

_I know you see me with my body moving out of control_

_I know you see me, dont you know that I got body control_

_This beats electric baby, shockin me right down to my soul_

_I know you see me I got b-b-body control_

_I know you see me with my body moving out of control_

_I know you see me, dont you know that I got body control_

_This beats electric baby, shockin me right down to my soul_

_I know you see me I got b-b-body control_

_(I-I got body control, I-I Ive said I got body control)_

_Give me a minute_

_I'm on a mission so listen_

_I got the fire, I'm wild_

_Im never tired, don't stop_

_No I never slow down_

_Whether you like it or not_

_I'm gonna shut down the spot_

_I'm taking over the top_

_I know you see me with my body moving out of control_

_I know you see me, don't you know that I got body control_

_This beats electric baby, shockin me right down to my soul_

_I know you see me I got b-b-body control_

_I know you see me with my body moving out of control_

_I know you see me, don't you know that I got body control_

_This beats electric baby, shockin me right down to my soul_

_I know you see me I got b-b-body control_

_(I-i got body control, I-I Ive said I got body control)_

_**(A/N: Check out the song on my profile)**_

As the song ended, I just stared at Blair with amusement.

"How..." I stuttered

"What?" Blair asked, looking at my amused face, acting nothing happen." I was just singing."

"Uh, did you know that you're hella good," I slipped out.

Blair giggled," Thanks,"

"your welcome, again."

Another song came on. It was We can go anywhere, by this Jesse guy I think

"Oh, I love this song!" Blair blurred

_Slow down is it been a little too crazy_

_Right now its time to get away_

_You can find out what it is you're really after_

_Time is on our side_

_Come on were leaving everything behind_

_You know that sun is shinning_

_We'll keep driving doesn't matter where_

_Cuz we got that open highway_

_Leading my way as long as you are there_

_Yeah we can go anywhere_

_Woah we can go anywhere_

_O yeah_

_Breakdown all the pressure that surrounds you_

_Allow it all to fade away_

_You can breathe on looking in the review mirror?_

_Wave goodbye COM 'on were leaving everything behind_

_You know that sun is shinning_

_We'll keep driving doesn't matter where_

_Cuz we got that open highway leading my way_

_As long as you are there_

_Yeah we can go anywhere_

_Were gonna be so far gone_

_Some place we've have never been before_

_Running our favorite song_

_Well it's the right place we belong_

_You know that sun is shinning_

_We'll keep driving_

_It doesn't matter where_

_Cuz we got that open highway leading my way_

_As long as you are there_

_You know that sun is shinning_

_We'll keep driving_

_Doesn't matter where_

_Cuz we got that open highway_

_Leading my way_

"Wow."I said out loud. Noticing the song was so alike what Blair and I are now.

"Yeah. It's our song." Blair said

"Our song?" I looked at her confused.

"Yeah, when ever I hear this song, it reminds me of you and me." Blair replied

"It's our song then." I said with a smile on my face looking on the road, knowing that Blair still thinks about us.

**

* * *

the chapter feature the songs Take you sweet time by Jesse McCartney, Body Control by Leighton Meester, and We can go anywhere by Jesse McCartney. Yeah, I know the jesse McCartney songs are old but it fits.**

**Well happy thanksgiving everyone!!!! Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!**


	6. any kind of guy

**Hey! Sorry, it's been a while. I don't know if I can keep doing late updates. Anyways here's the chapter**

* * *

N POV

It was getting late and dark when I pulled in at a small motel. I got out of the car to check in a room

"Hey I'm going to get us a room. You stay in the car while I do that. Okay?" I told her.

All she did was made a face when saw the motel and answered "Fine"

I slam the car door behind me and made my way to the check in room. When I got a room I walked back to the car.

"Okay, we're all set."I told Blair. She nodded and got out of the car and looked around. Then made another face.

"I can't believe I'm going to sleep here tonight." Blair complained.

"Come on Blair. It's only one night."I begged

"Fine, but if I find a rat, your dead." Blair gave in.

"Yeah, yeah,yeah," I rolled my eyes and got my stuff out of the car.

"Okay, our room is room 13." I said while looking at the key and room number. When we finally found the room I fumbled with the keys to open it. Me, being the gentleman letting Blair in first, when I was waiting for her to enter, she looked at me and noticed I was waiting for her to enter in.

"Uh, in that room? I don't think so."Blair demand, acting like something was going to kill her.

I sighed."Okay, I'm guessing I have to check under the bed**s** tonight." I joked

"Shut up Nathanial." Blair mumbled as I laughed and walked in the room first.

"Oh, God. It looked like someone died in this room!"Blair unlikely shouted as she shut the door behind her and walked in the room.

"Come it's not that bad." I replied

"Uh. Yeah if you live in the streets. And why is there **one bed**? Earlier you said beds not bed" Her voice was getting loud.

"I...Uh." I reacted "Well, I asked for 2 beds, but I guess the person made a mistake. But it's getting late now. Come on, there's nothing with sleeping with your best friend." I finished with a smile, but then it dropped when I heard what i said to Blair." I-i-i ddidn't mean sleep like... You know. Just Sleep, sleep. You know resting with our eyes closed."

Blair burst out laughing, so did I when I though about how stupid that sound.

"It's okay, but I don't want you to think it will be awkward since we broke up and us in the same bed..."

"Oh, well I can sleep on the floor...." I offered

"Oh no,no I guess it's cool if we share. Well I guess I'm going to take a shower."She walked towards the bathroom but then paused.

"Damn."

"What?"

"I don't have any clean clothes." She replied facing me.

"You can get some from me for now." I offered, opening my bag.

"My gosh, Nate. I didn't know you packed bras and panties."

"What? Not that. You can borrow a shirt or something. We'll go shopping tomorrow."

"At where? The dollar store?" Blair joked.

"We'll just stop by a mall."

"fine" Blair gave in, walking in the bathroom to take a shower when she left the room, I jumped on the bed, turned on the TV and grabbed a bunch of snacks. I was also flipping through channels , then got tired flipping through the channels, I stopped at a random channel and began eating.

"Previously on The Hills" A voice that sounded like Lauren Conrad from the T.V said. I shirked and kept eating. A half an our later, I was so into the show, I didn't notice Blair entered in the room.

"Wow, I didn't know you were into The hills."

At that moment I jumped out of my skin, and looked at her. My eye widen when I saw her. She was standing there looking like a goddess, wearing my dress shirt. The shirt went down to mid-thigh, with her hair all wet. When I swallowed, it was it slowly went down my throat as a big lump.

"I... Uh..." I was about to explain, but ended up closing my mouth and stared.

"What?" Blair asked, noticing that I was staring . I turned back to the T.V. and the snacks. She walked over to the bed and lied next to me and ate the snacks that were lying on the bed,

"I'm going to die from this" Blair said, pointing out the snacks and laughed.

"You know,"Blair began, then paused and popping skittle in her mouth. "I use to watch the Hills, until Lauren Conrad left and Kristin Cavallari can in, so I just stop watching it."

"I only watch it because of the hot girls" I spilled, without even thinking. Blair's head snapped tours where I am and smacked me on the head.

"Ow! But.... There not as hot as you." I quickly covered, saying the late part how a close friend would say it.

"why thank you. Nate" she smiled at me and reached forward and grabbed a cookie from the bag reating on my lap.

As the night went on with Blair and I looking like a bunch of middle schoolers eatting a bunch of junk food, watching movies on tv, and laughing like two best friends. We some how dozed off because the next I knew was waking up having a head ack and hearing the tv. I then got my phone to check the time, and it was 2 in the morning. I decide to clean so Blair and I don't have to clean when we pack up. I started by turning the tv off. I turn around and saw Blair laying across the bed asleep, resting her head on a bag of M&Ms. Chuckling softly as I grabbed the bag under her head, and throwing the bag of M&Ms in my bag. And pulling Blair in the right side of the bed, gently so she won't wake up. I walked over to the left side of the bed. I then took off my shrit and pants, leaving me with my boxers on, and slid under the blanket. I looked over Blair noticing how peaceful she looked in her sleep. I coudnt help out kiss her on the forehead. I was about to shut my eyes until I herad Blair shifing to my side, having her head resting on my cheast and our legs tangle together. It felt like heaven. I soonly went to sleep peacefully with Blair lying next to me.

* * *

**A/N: there you go! I will be doing more slow updates. Sorry, but I have alot going on in my life. And I will be really busy when track starts so... Well until then. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
